1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for treating acquired flatfoot.
2. Description of Related Art
Many adults develop a painful breakdown and deformity of the arch of the foot. Procedures to correct this deformity have required cutting and realigning or fusing bones in the foot.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus configuration and method for treating acquired flatfoot, while minimizing the need to fuse bones in the foot.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, there is method of installing a prosthesis in a foot. The method comprises positioning a first member between a first bone in the foot, and a second bone in the foot, the first member being longitudinal and flexible, such that the first and second bones are separated by a third bone in the foot, and a maximum force in the first member is a tension force when the foot is under a standing load.